Mud Privates
Story The episode starts with Linda and Tamarah talking about Linda's romantic interest in Tenet, but she's afraid that she can't stay with him, because she still remembered last night, when Hilary explained the team rules. 'No relationships inside the team', was one of them. Then Tamarah suggested that the other team members can work together to eliminate her. But unknowingly to them, Hilary heard their plan. In the boys cabin, everyone is very mad at Boxe , because he made them unable them sleep. "Oh, come on, you guys are complaining for nothing, I slept really well." Boxe says. The boys stare at him. Right before he was going to say something, they heard Robert and Any talking. "Please Robbie, put that tie on! It would make you look sooo fashionable!" Any says to Robert. "Back off, i'm not going to wear a pink tie!" Robbie yells at Any. "Hey Robbie, whats going to be the next step, high heels and stilettos?" Jey said while the boys were laughing. "Everybody to the cafeteria now," Nick said. "Today you are all going to eat pancakes!" Daniella and Berry then smiled at each other. When they arrived, they saw the real pancakes that Nick prepared specifically for the challenge. They were in shock. "What? I thought we were eating regular pancakes, not this stuff! Ugh!" Hilary tossed the pancakes and they hit Lindana. "Now the ugh thing is complete," Hilary laughed. "Seriously?! Im going to put it up your..." Lindana trails off as Doug cleans her face. "Hey, calm down girls. Take out your anger during the challenge!" says Doug. "Brenda?! What happened to you?" Doug asked. "Lets say that Lindana isn't Hilary's most troublesome priority at the moment," Brenda said. CONF: "I cant believe Hilary left the skunk in my bed. After 'the cute rules' I should have a break," Brenda vented. Nick entered the cafeteria and started to announce the challenge, that of which Chef Cristina chose the theme. "Good morning campers! Today's challenge will be very different than the last week. You are going to participate in a typical camping activity, a mud fight!" Nick exclaimed. "And in what camp is that considered typical?" Susi questioned. "Well Susi, Boney Island camp!" Nick replied. "But when does the challenge start?" Daniella asked. "Hmm, let me think. Now!" Nick decided.The teams started to run and hide. "I think we should split up," Doug suggested. "Right, and who chose you to be the team leader?" Hilary asked Doug. "Do you have a better idea?" Doug inquired. Hilary didn't say a word because she knew she didn't. "So Tamarah, Jey, Susi, and I; we are the defending team, our objective is find a safe place to hide. Hilary, Boxe, Linda and Tenet, you are the attacking team." Doug explained. "But what about me?" Brenda asked as she had not been picked. "Well,you should take a shower!" Boxe jokes. "I want to be on a team with my besties, right Linda? Tamarah?" ironically bagged Hilary. CONF: "Do you think that Hilary heard me and Tamarah talking in the cabin?" Linda asked. "Wait, where are Robert and Any?" Jey asks worried. "Making out..." Susi winks at Jey. Any and Robert are walking together, but Robert is very angry about how Any continues to attempt to make him more fashionable."Please Robbie! If you were more fashionable I promise I won't bother you anymore! Please!" Any begged. "I already said no! Why are you still trying?" Robbie asked frustrated. "Because you are my boyfriend, you silly boy!" Any giggled. "What??" Robert is disappointed but accepts the tie. That makes Any very happy. In the Killer Catfish team they had all split up, except for Nina and Esportiv who had stayed together. "Where are the others?" Dani complains. As if on cue, she heard something. "Oh, come on Norrison, this is not funny! Get out already I know you are here!" Dani walks in Todd's direction and put her hand in his shoulder. That made Todd freak out, but then he realized that is Daniella and hugs her."Dani, OMG! You almost scared me to death! I mean... are you scared?" Todd said. Dani laughed and suggested that they should go and find the other members of their team. Esportiv and Nina find Harp and they start to walk together. "So Harp, how is your love life going? Still at the invisible line?" Esportiv laughs and Nina punched his arm. "Stop that! You wouldn't like it if somebody laughed at your love interest," Nina reasoned. "Nina you dont need to defend me. Esportiv is right, yesterday I left a flower on Eleanor's bed. When she saw it, she read the note and asked Brenda: 'What is Harp? A new shampoo mark?'" Harp said. "Oh! Thats tough," Nina said. "Yeah, I know!" Harp said sadly. Meanwhile, Eleanor is running away from Tenet and Linda, but she falls into quicksand. "Did you see were she went?" Tenet asks. "No I didn't. Do you think the others are fine?" Linda asked. "I dont know Lin-" Before Tenet was able to finish he falls into the mud! Linda giggles and they glare at each other. Meanwhile, the others were in trouble as well. Norrison, Jason, and Berry had found them. "We are being attacked! Where is the supposed attacking team?" Doug asks "I'm here!" Boxe says. "Ok! Now HELP US!" Susi yells and is hit by Berry. "I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it that much, Susi..." Boxe catches Susi and uses her as a shield. "Yeah, you're right. I HATE THIS IDEA! Ouch!" Susi says angrily. Boxe is able to hit Norrison, and then Berry and Jason start to run. "Jason? Where are you Jason?" Berry yelled. Berry heard a noise in the bush and he decided to go and check it out. Berry is afraid, so he goes with precaution. When he arrives he sees Jason! "Ah!" Berry screams. He is confused because Jason is using lipstick. "What?! I have a dry mouth! Jason stopped talking. When he looked to the left, he sees Doug and Jey as he gets hit along with Berry. Brenda is going to the shower but when she enters, in the place of water she gets mud! On the megaphone, Nick made an announcement. "Very clever of you Brenda, and for whoever's still in the game you have one hour left!" Nick turned off the megaphone. Daniella and Todd find Berry, Jason, and Norrison, but when she saw that they were all covered by mud she gets angry and grabbed Norrison and Berry by the cheek! "Lets find the rest, Cuties!" said Daniella. Robert and Any still in their romantic walk, when they hear Eleanor screaming. "Oh my god, it's Eleanor! She's stuck, we have to do something!," Robert said. "I don't think so. I mean she's a Killer Cat..." Before Any could finish she saw that Robert had rushed to help Eleanor. "Help!" Eleanor screams. "Relax, I'm going to save you." Robert looks around and finds a stick. He grabbed it and used it to save Eleanor. "Robbie you are my hero!" Eleanor hugged Robert and gets sand on his tie. A that moment, Any arrives and sees that, and she preffered to stay away. Boxe, Doug, Susi, and Jey are walking around, looking for the rest of the team, and they find Linda and Tenet. "Oh, the weirdo couple is here, the pretty blondie and the geek!" Boxe laughed. Tenet blushed at Linda, as Linda hit Boxe with mud. "Oh, I didn't know that you and the mud were dating, see you are even kissing it!" Linda joked. "Let's go back to the camp!" Susi put her arms around Boxe and Linda. Meanwhile, Hilary and Tamarah were looking for the camp."So, how's your plan with Linda going?" Hilary asked. "What? What plan? Did you hear us in the cabin?" Tamarah asked frightfully. "Why, was there something you didn't want me to hear?" Hilary asked. "No, no, no, there wasn't!" Tamarah replied. "Relax Tammy! I'm not that vengeful!" Hilary flipped her hair in Tamarah's face. Than Tamarah heard Nina, Harp, and Esportiv. When she threw the mud at themm Dani appeared and jumped in front of them. Although Hilary hit Harp and Nina first. "The challenge is over! Everybody to the shower now, then later the Killer Catfishes will be going to the campfire ceremony," Nick announced through the megaphone. "Haha Losers!" Hilary laughed at the other team only to have Lindana launch mud at her. "Suck it preppy," Lindana smiled. ''At the campfire ceremony. '' "What a shame catfishes, two losses in a row. Tonight one of you is going home, and that one will walk down the dock of shame and hitch a ride on the boat of losers, and will never... ever return to the island!" Nick told everyone. Please don't be me, please!" begged Jason, Norrison, and Berry in a split confessional. " Daniella, Todd, Nina, Harp, Eleanor, Esportiv, Lindana- you guys are all safe!" announced Nick. "Berry...Jason....Norrison, one of you have received the most of the votes.""And the camper who is eliminated is... Jason! Berry,Norrison you two are safe, for tonight." Nick told them. Jason walked to the dock of shame and leaves the island. "To the Killer Catfishes, and not going through this again!" Dani said. "GO KILLER CATFISHES!" |-| Overall= hilary_by_mustacheskulls-d74v02x.png linda_by_mustacheskulls-d74h2up.png bbdg_by_mustacheskulls_d6zd4fx_by_mustacheskulls-d73tsgz.png dfhfdh_by_mustacheskulls_d6zd4e5_by_mustacheskulls-d73tseh.png HeroDani.png Jasonmud.png ep2_pic_by_mustacheskulls-d73tscp.png |-| Special= susi_hair_by_mustacheskulls-d75we01.png FelinaROT.png